EdgarxTerra Oneshots
by MagitekElite
Summary: A large collection of EdgarxTerra oneshots. 'Cause the FFVI fanbase needs 1: more FFVI stories and 2: more Ederra stories.
1. Truth or Dare?

**Summary**: One day, while flying around in the airship, the Returners each encounter embarrassing moments.

**A's Notes**: This oneshot is really long! 4000 words! But it had to be done. More one shots are ah coming! Please review! :D

Chapter:_ Truth or Dare?_

The Returners were heading to Doma, for the celebration of the kingdom's revival, when the adults of the group decided to play a little game. Locke, being as stiff-tongued as he is, vetoed Edgar as the person to get people to play. And by people, Locke meant the girls. The game? Truth or Dare. One of Edgar, Locke, Setzer and Sabin's favorite games.

Edgar knocked on the door belonging to Celes. It was twelve thirty in the morning, he knew she'd be asleep. The tall woman opened the door and demanded an answer to her "Why have you've woken be this early!". Edgar spent the next ten minutes convincing her to play. Edgar's specialty was to find out what bothered the missing players and get them to play. How he got Celes? He told her everyone - the males - were saying she was too "chicken" to play. And of course this got to Celes. She growled and said she'd be out in a minute, slamming the door on Edgar.

Smiling to himself, Edgar turned and headed down the hall way, taking a left turn he knocked on the very last door, waiting. He knocked again and again until he heard movement inside the room and stood up straight, trying to hold back his grin. The door slowly opened and Terra stood before him, rubbing her eyes to get a better view of him. He gently smiled.

"M'lady."

"E-dgar?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing? Its...late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I should, I'm not tired, m'lady. The gang and I were wondering if you'd like to join a little game we are playing."

"A game?...this late?" she turned her head to the clock. Edgar peaked into her room. He could see Mog sleeping soundly on one of her giant pillows and smiled, looking back down at her. She was wearing a simply, purple sleeping gown and no slippers. Her hair was down.

"Yes, this late. Will you play? We'd really love it if the midnight angel would join." he tried his best to put on his pleading face and voice, but she shook her head.

"Its late, Edgar...and I'm really tired-"

"Please," he said again, frowning. "We won't have much time at Doma, nor after. Everyone will be on their way with their lives...who will I play with then?" she sighed. "Please, Terra?" she bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Alright..." she said, defeated. "I'll play. I'll be out in a minute..." she waited for him to turn and then closed the door gently.

* * *

"Did you get the girls to come and play?" Locke asked, as if he couldn't really believe in Edgar's skill. He knew Celes and he knew Terra. Celes was easy, Terra's was easy. Terra didn't like to feel as if she is harming friends, and Celes didn't like looking weak. His plan was genius. The king nodded as he sat down.

"Yes, the girls are coming, I assure you, Cole. We must wait."

"Wait?" Setzer called. "I want to put some dares on the girls already."

"Neh, truth is better." Sabin chuckled.

"No, Setzer is right." Locke laughed. "Dare is a lot better."

Edgar hushed them when the first girl appeared. Celes came in, dressed a little better than a nightgown. She eyed them as she came around the table to "conveniently" sit next to Locke and Sabin. "What are we playing?" she demanded, impatient. Edgar told her to wait. A few minutes later, Terra appeared at the door, still rubbing at her eyes. She was dressed in lighter clothes Edgar and Setzer bought her after Kefka's fall. Brown, baggy shorts and a red tank top. Celes nodded to Terra, as if it were a "the boys are up to something. Get ready.".

She didn't see, so she just sat down between Setzer and Edgar. Her back was against the ship's wall, making her in he middle of everyone. She rubbed her eyes one last time before blinking and looking around. "What are we playing...?"

"You have to promise to play." Sabin said, frowning.

"Okay." Terra muttered, but Celes frowned.

"What is this?"

"Just do it, Celes! Jeez!" Sabin sighed.

"Alright...fine. I promise." she said, defeated, crossing her arms. They all looked at Terra, raising an eye-brow.

"I-I already said okay..." they shook their head. "Okay...okay. I promise."

"Alright then!" Locke cheered, slamming his fists down on the table. "Setzet, get the drinks. Sabin, get the chips and dip. Edgar...um, get the rule book?" Edgar taped his head. "Alright, I'll make the girls comfortable." he smiled, wrapping a arm over Terra and Celes' shoulders. "and then we can play!"

Once everyone gathered the needed objects, they sat around the table. Edgar sat a empty beer bottle on the table and the girls looked confused. "What is it?" Terra asked, but Celes scoffed, about to stand up when Sabin grabbed her hand.

"You promised to play!"

"As if I would knowing what we were playing!"

"Wait...what are we playing?" Terra asked, looking up at Celes. The blond rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They tricked us into playing Spin the bottle, Terra."

"Spin the bottle?"

"Its a game we play," Edgar smiled tenderly at her. "Where a person spins the bottle until it stops. Who ever it stops on is asked by the spinner 'Truth or Dare'. If the person picks Truth, they will have to answer a question given to them truthfully. If they pick Dare, the person will have to do something they were dared to."

"It sounds boring." she said, bluntly. Celes growled and sat down.

"It will be. Just stick with Truth, Terra."

"Okay." she muttered, sitting up straight.

"Alright then! Let the game begin!" Locke said, reaching for the bottle. Edgar slide a cup of water toward Terra and Setzer after he finished pouring and then called out a player order.

"Locke will spin first, then the following: Sabin, Celes, Terra, Setzer and then me, of course. Does everyone understand?" they all nodded. "Okay then, Locke, you may spin first." The eager thief smiled as he spun the bottle around. It sped rapidly until it slowed and stopped on Setzer. Locke growled, he heard the snicker of Celes.

"Truth or dare, Setzer?"

"Dare."

"Hm..." he rubbed his chin and thought about making him kiss Celes, but shook the thought away. He always enjoyed teasing Terra, anyway. She was like his baby sister, plus, she looked cute when she was upset over something. Her face would get all red and she'd pout. "I dare you to...ask Terra to kiss you." Terra gasped, looking over at Locke with a disappointed look on. Setzer shrugged, and Edgar glared angrily at Locke.

"Terra," Setzer smiled at her. "will you kiss me?" she blinked and swallowed.

"Um...I..." she looked over at Celes for a answer. The blond nodded. "O-okay...?" Setzer smiled sheepishly while Sabin, Locke and Edgar's mouths hung open. Terra leaned over the table and pecked his lips gently and then quickly pulled away, sitting down with a giant blush on her face. Locke chuckled and poked her red cheeks.

"Someone is mighty easy to embarrass." she slapped his hand away and looked down at her hands, which were fiddling with her baggy shorts. Edgar coughed, gaining the next roller's attention. Sabin, while still chuckling, spun the bottle. It landed on Setzer again and the gambler winked at Terra. Her blush got deeper.

"Alright, tr-"

"Dare." he smiled at Terra and Celes. Celes rolled her eyes and Terra avoided glances, yet again.

"Alright, I dare you to...to...propose to Terra." Edgar's furious look was missed by Sabin. Setzer laughed.

"Is everyone wanting me to tease Terra this badly?" Terra made a confused face.

"Why am I being picked on?" she asked frowning.

"You aren't." Sabin said, laughing.

"Then why didn't you pick someone else?" she asked, feeling attacked. "I don't want to play if I'm going to be the punching bag..."

"You won't." Edgar said, getting her attention. "When you get your turn, make them pay." he winked at her and she smiled softly. Sabin coughed and leaned over to take Terra's hand. She stared at him as he spoke.

"Terra," he started to laugh. "Will you marry me?"

"No." she snapped, ripping her hand out of his. "Hurry up and roll, Celes." she pouted, crossing her arms when everyone started to laugh. Celes spun the bottle and it landed on Edgar. Celes corked an eye brow.

"Truth or Dare, Edgar."

Edgar looked around the table._ If I pick dare, she could make me do something I'll regret. But truth is equally bad. Hm_. "I'll take Truth, m'dear."

"Alright then," Celes leaned back. "Is it true you wear boxes with little hearts on them?"

Edgar blushed, but held his head up high. _How did she know that?_ "Yes, its true." the table laughed, except Terra.

"What's wrong with that?" Terra asked. "Sabin has one with little tiny flowers on them." Sabin blushed.

"Terra! What the hell!" everyone started to laugh, but Terra felt confused and sad.

"I'm sorry, Sabin. I didn't know...I'm sorry."

"Yea, yea." he muttered. Celes gave the bottle to Locke, he handed it to Terra. She smiled, feeling like she triumphed over them. She leaned toward the table and spun the bottle, as fast as she could. It spun and spun until it slowly stopped on Locke. Terra giggled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Locke said, feeling proud.

Terra sat down, frowning. She wanted him to pick dare. She pouted again and sighed._ Hm...what can I ask?_ She looked at Celes and then back at Locke. "do you like Celes?" the room gasped, falling silent as Locke's face turned bright, bright red. He glared at Terra and muttered something.

"Well...what do you-you mean by l-like? Exactly?"

"Answer the damn question, Cole." Edgar snapped. "You either don't, or you do. You know perfectly well what Terra means." The thief's blush was now turning red with rage. He took a deep breath and turned toward Celes.

"...Yes..." Celes' eyes went wide as her own cheeks turned red, she scoffed.

"Big deal." she growled, turning her head. Terra giggled.

"That's for making them tease me, Locke." he muttered at her and crossed his arms, now in a sour mood. Edgar pushed the bottle toward Setzer who paused.

"Alright ladies, get ready." he winked at them again and then spun the bottle. It spun fast, but ended quickly. It stopped on Terra. She gasped.

"Alright, deary, truth or dare?"

She remembered what Celes said. "Tru-"

"Go with dare, Terra." She muttered. "Its safer, anyways." the blond woman held back a smile.

"Oh...okay, dare."

Setzer grinned, leaning back. "Alright, now I need something to dare you to do. But what?" Setzer thought over humorous situations over and over again. "I dare you to kiss..." her face paled. " on the lips, for a whole minute," Everyone was waiting, watching Setzer. The gambler grinned. "Edgar." the room gasped, especially Edgar.

"W-what? W-why?" she asked, flustered. "W-what did I do to you?"

"Nothing, deary, its a game. No one will think anything of it, right Edgar?" the king would strangle Setzer after this. That damn fool knew how Edgar felt, he told him after Kefka's fall. The king nodded. "Alright then, go on Terra. And make sure its a kiss, not that sissy ass one you gave me. I'm sure Edgar will instruct you how to do it." he chuckled and so did everyone else.

"W-what happens if I don't?"

"You have to, by the rules since you promised to play, run through the ship for ten minutes butt-naked." he knew she wouldn't. She blushed and looked at Edgar with a concerned face.

"A-alright." she sat up on her knees and leaned toward Edgar, shutting her eyes when she was close enough. She gently put her lips on his, but didn't know what else to do. Thinking quickly, Edgar started to kiss her gently. He put his hand behind her head and kissed her thoroughly, showing that it was in fact a kiss, so they wouldn't make her repeat it again. When a minute passed, she pulled away quickly and looked down. Sabin chuckled while Locke whistled.

"Get a room, you two!" Edgar glanced over at Terra and saw her eyes gently misting over with tears.

"Alright, give me the damn bottle!" Edgar roared, snatching the bottle, he spun it around. It landed on Locke. A evil grin appeared.

"Truth or dare." he demanded, angry.

"Dare." he said, knowing truth hurt too much.

"I dare you to kiss Celes for three minutes and admit your love for her." the room stopped all activity to watch. Locke growled.

"Why is that any different than Terra's? You can't reuse the same ones!"

"They aren't the same. Now do it." Locke turned to Celes.

"I...I love you, Celes." and then they started to kiss. The king looked over at Terra. She wasn't watching. When the time was up, Locke snatched the bottle and spun it. It landed on Celes, her face was still red from the kiss.

"I dare you to dare Edgar, into confessing his love," the thief's angry eyes flared with rage. The game just turned into a petty fight amongst friends. "to Terra and take her to his room for the rest of the night!" Terra looked up, angry.

"No! I don't want to play this stupid game anymore! Everyone has been picking on me!"

"You can't back out now, Terra!" Locke cried out, frustrated.

"Well, if you guys didn't turn this into a "pick on Terra game' then she wouldn't be so angry!" Edgar snapped. "This was suppose to be for fun, but you wanted to embarrass Terra, so you got everyone to make their dares related toward her!"

"Guys, guys," Setzer shrugged. "Its just a game. We're friends, we should be having fun. The girls didn't wake up this early to be in the middle of a war among friends. Calm down."

"Easy for you to say, Setzer," Locke snapped. "You didn't get anything bad!"

"You're right, I didn't." he said, smiling at Terra. "I got a few kisses from a beautiful young woman, but why turn this into something nasty?" he asked, looking over the table. "One thing happens and now everyone is out to embarrass the other."

"That's the point of the game though," Sabin muttered. "I don't get how kissin' someone for a dare, is embarrassing."

"Well, it was, but everyone likes to see Terra's reaction and quiet frankly," Edgar said, his eyes on Locke. "It wasn't very fair to pick one person to single out."

"I only did it 'cause Terra's reactions are adorable!" Locke replied, defending himself. "She took it like I wanted to hurt her or something..."

"That's still not a reason, Cole." Edgar muttered. He looked over at Terra. "Let's go Terra, we can get some sleep. I'm sure you wish to forget about this night."

"I..." she got up. "Okay."

Edgar waved a hand to the rest of his party. "Have fun, you guys." he walked off with Terra beside him. Sabin sighed.

"The fun is gone now." Setzer sighed.

"Yea...It was pretty fun to see Terra's reactions," the monk replied, smiling.

* * *

"So, who will be the spy?" Setzer asked, frowning.

"I won't!" Sabin and Locke said at the same time. They all glared at Celes.

"Alright...I'm in!"

* * *

The young blond haired woman had snuck up on the king's door the best she could without making sounds. She gently laid her ear against the door and listened. For the longest moment, she heard nothing. It was over fifteen minutes ago that they had headed to the king's room together.

Terra was sitting at the end of the bed, kicking her feet as she watched Edgar make a bed on the floor. She had insisted that he get the bed, since he was a king and the owner of the room, but his generosity and kind nature, didn't allow it. "Besides", he said, smiling as he made a straight line of blankets on the floor. "I promised you before we fought Kefka I'd never allow you to sleep on the ground again. I intend to keep that promise."

So she sat there and watched, feeling like an idiot. How rude and inconsiderate she looked right now... "I'm serious Edgar, I will take the floor..."

"No, no, m'lady, please." Celes strained, pressing her ear against the door a bit harder. "I must insist on you taking the bed, please. No less, no more."

"But it seems so unfair...this is your room."

"And that it is, so I make the rules." he winked at her. "Now, let's get the king's bed ready for you!" Celes sighed, rolling her eyes.

"This is boring," she whispered, running back to the game room. When she reported what she was hearing, they moaned.

"Well, when is the stiff gonna make a move? He usually does by now." Setzer remarked. "And here I thought we made this game to actually work against them."

"I guess," Celes said, frowning. "our trick didn't work."

"Go back and listen!"

Terra sighed, watching the roof when Edgar blew out the candle to his room. She was confused. She didn't know why she didn't want to kiss Edgar in front of her friends. She kissed Setzer, it was embarrassing, yes, but why would she still do it and not to Edgar? She rolled her head over to look at Edgar on the floor. His back was to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking over their kiss. She blushed and pulled the blanket over her face, sighing sadly.

She didn't know how to deal with these new feelings...she's never had them, except when she told Locke she liked him a lot more than a brother. That day stung her and she knew she said it wrong and it came out sounding like she liked him as a brother. She started to think about the light feeling she got around Locke and started to match them up with Edgar. She silently gasped when she realized she liked him.

What should she do? She didn't want to say it wrong, again, and ruin it all. She swallowed. What if he sees me as a child? Something to be taken care of...? She pulled the blanket down to stare at Edgar again. Five minutes went past until she found some courage and said, whispering. "...Edgar..."

The king rolled over, clearly not asleep as well. He sat up and frowned. "Something wrong, Terra...?" she shook her head.

"I...I wanted to ask you something."

Celes smiled, hearing Locke and the others heading up the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked, gently.

"...C-could..." she took a deep breath. "I was wondering...if you and I could...play tr-truth or d-dare...alone...?" the king's eyes went wide just a bit as a smile appeared on his face.

"I would love to, Terra."

She smiled at him and got out of the bed to sit near him. "Thank you Edgar..." she whispered.

Celes giggled as they all left the hallway.

* * *

The next morning Locke and the crew creaked the door open to the king's room and saw the two laughing amongst themselves, sitting too close to each other to classify as "friends". There wasn't any bottle to spin, so the gang assumed something else. Edgar smiled. "Okay...hm, I guess I'd be that embarrassed if I had been caught wearing it."

Terra giggled. "Okay, your turn."

"Truth or dare?" she said truth. "...Did you find playing the game with everyone a fun idea at first?"

"Yes." was her answer. "I love spending time with my friends.

"That's good..." he looked down, at his hands. "um...I know its not my turn, but can I ask another question?"

Terra blinked, but nodded. "Sure. But I get an extra one too, okay?" she smiled at him with the sweetest smile and waited.

"Do...how do like Setzer or Locke?"

She froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean, do you _like_ like them?" she frowned.

"They are my friends..."

"Okay then."

"Do you _like_ like anyone else?" she whispered so silently, he wasn't even sure she spoke. He shook his head.

"N-no! I mean, I...don't have anyone I _like_ like..."

Terra blushed, fiddling with her fingers as she thought over something. She subconsciously pulled at the ends of her baggy shorts. "E-edgar...?" he looked up at her. "C-can...Edgar," she bit her lower lip. "Edgar, I like you." she rushed it and closed her eyes tightly.

"You...like me?" he asked, staring at her. "You mean..._like_ like?"

"...y-yes..." she replied, chewing the her bottom lip. "I...wanted to tell you..." Edgar leaned over and pulled her over by her back and kissed her, softly, but longingly. After a few seconds, the gang laughed.

"Oooh! Get a room you two!" the two love-birds pulled away, blushing when they saw all their friends gathered at the door, laughing and pointing. Setzer rolled his eyes at Sabin.

"They do have a room! What they need is a bed." Locke and Celes chuckled, but Terra covered her face, embarassed. Edgar smiled.

"Alright you guys, get out! Get out!" He got up and started to push them out. "Get...out!" he pushed his giant brother out the door and then locked it. He sighed and turned to get a chair and stuck it under the door, hearing Locke groan and say 'Damn you, Edgar!' and chuckled, looking back at Terra.

"Where were we?" his lips pulled up into a sloppy grin as he walked over. Terra giggled.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

_I had this on my PC for a year now. I will defiantly need to do a check over the grammar. I know I made a few mistakes...well, it would be very appriacted if someone could review ^.^_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	2. First Kiss, Kiss me

Another chapter to the one shots for EdgarxTerra! This one is about Terra's first kiss! I hope you like it guys! This one was a bit old, I just finished the ending on it tonight though. Review, please!

Chapter: _First Kiss, Kiss Me_

It was a nice spring morning, four months after the fall of Kekfa. Outside the wondrous ship, was the vast land of Narshe's plains. With magic gone, the creatures weren't as violent. Yet they still attacked, but only when threatened.

They had parked the massive sized ship outside of Narshe, so that they could spend the week with Locke at Narshe, with his new girlfriend (Celes) and the old man he had found out in the caves - Arvis. It would be the first time since the planet got destroyed that Terra would see Arvis, the old man that had found her and helped her when she broke free of the Slave crown. She was so happy! Setzer had come out to Mobliz and announced it and brought her along to Figaro to pick up Edgar, Sabin, Gau and Relm.

When Setzer said they had landed, they quickly got the Chocobos off the ship and rode to Narshe.

[-]

Thanksgiving was a great day to rewind, but with Terra's attention on another object rather than the turkey and the day, it was spent very slow for her. Everyone was talking about how special the day was and explaining to her that she was suppose to know it, she ignored them and kept her child-like gaze on the thief that roamed around the dining room of the largest house in Narshe - Locke Cole's home. Arvis of course, helped pay for it and also lived there, but Terra looked at it as Locke's house.

Sabin came out of the kitchen holding a large plate covered with a tin cap. He sat it down on the table, which caused the table to bend a bit from the bird's weight. He said it would be a while until everything is done and that they would have to wait on the Turkey to be cold, so he headed back into the kitchen with Celes.

Terra saw Locke sitting on the cough with Edgar and Setzer, discussing Chocobo racing and their favorite teams. She smiled and hurried over, sitting on the couch opposite of them, since Setzer was hogging the spot near Locke's left. She listened in, not really understanding their 'manly' talk, but loved the sound of Locke's adventurous voice. When they got to the end of their conversation, Locke chuckled.

"Wow...we've been talking for a while...I guess its time to eat?" he gestured to Sabin setting up the table with Celes' help. They rose from the couch, which was when Terra quickly got up and hovered by Locke, waiting for him to pick a chair so she could sit by him. Her hopes were washed away when she saw Celes and Setzer sit by him. She sat between Edgar and Relm.

There dinner went nicely, everything shared past experiences, memories, friends and even what their parents were like. The only ones who couldn't really say much about their life was Terra, Relm and Gau. Celes said she had seen her parents in photos and heard many things from her uncle, Cid. Sabin and Edgar talked about their father and mother, Stewart and Christiel. Edgar told them about what he knew about his mother, Christiel, and that she came from Thamasa's orphanage and that his father's mother told him that she was even tied to "magical" lines to being a Mage (Author Notes: Read the Complete Figaro background :P ). Sabin told the tale of his father and how he was a honorable man who cared for everyone and everything, especially animals and plants - he even made a remark about Edgar getting his love of flowers from him.

Setzer's parents were, by what he said, cunning and very rich. Which is how he managed to build a ship, the very first. His father was a engineer, studying under Stewart, which surprised Edgar and Sabin. His mother was a woman who owned a relic shop, the best in Vector.

Sadly, when it was Gau, Terra and Relm's turn, they had nothing to say. So, not wanting to soil the three's moment more than it already has, they moved on from the subject of "family". When all the food was taken care of, eaten or saved for Sabin's lunch days after, they all worked together to clean up the dinner room. Terra and Gau helped with scrapping the plates, Relm, Celes and Edgar took care of the table cleaning, after of course they removed the extra decorations. Locke and Setzer washed the dishes.

Terra and Gau, being done with their chore, sat quietly on the couches and watched everyone scurry around, cleaning the dinner room. Gau of course, was restless. He was chewing on one of the couch pillows (Setzer's favorite!) and growling like a feral animal, like he always did on their adventures. Terra was watching Locke, biting her lower lip in frustration. She wanted to tell Locke that every time she saw him, he was responsible for her heart beating so fast, her face turning hot, her ears ringing and for taking her breath away.

She had only trusted this deep feeling's knowledge to two people; Setzer and Cyan, two of the most trust worthy friends, she thought, could withhold such a secret. Cyan swore an oath not to tell (even though something in his face seemed to darken) and tried to tell her to confess to Locke, but she ignored him. Setzer said having a "fling" with him would help, but she remembered Celes' warning that Setzer is a dog, but Terra knew he'd hold the secret. She had to tell someone, or she'd explode. She was rethinking telling Locke, like Cyan said, but she could barely repeat her feelings to herself, let alone to Locke!

When everyone finished and joined up in the game room, where Gau and Terra sat, Locke had spared the sweetest smile to her and then laughed...to her? She hoped so! She smiled and waved weakly back at him, not knowing that his smile and wave was that of a friend's, but hoped and prayed for more. She blushed when he came over to sit by her, looping an arm around her shoulders. She could feel his heat and smell the odd spice he wore. "So," he said, softly as he eyed his friends laughing and share jokes and private adventures. "how was your first Thanks Giving, Terra?"

She swallowed and giggled. "Um..." its going terribly, she thought, grimly. "P-pretty good, I-I think."

"Ahahah," Locke chuckled, resting his head against hers. "You haven't changed a bit since Kefka's fall, or before. his fall. You are the same, cute little girl I met a year ago." she gasped, her heart tightening until it hurt._ L-little girl...?_ "You're like the sister I never had," he admitted, sheepishly, kissing her cheek before he got up. "Have a good rest day, Terra...you deserve a lot of them." she knew he was talking about her difficulties about the end of magic and the pain she was going through, not just psychical but mentally and emotionally too. She was dealing with these new changes in her body, a the deep sadness of losing her only and last parent - Maduin. She had lost the one side of her that connected her with her father, to her "other side" of the family, beside humans. A heavy sigh left her lips as she watched Locke head over to Celes and engage her in what looked like, a heavy, emotional discussion.

For a flat second, she wanted to rip Locke away from Celes and then kill her, but then she looked away, her heart aching. _What does she have that I don't?_ She meekly wondered, glancing back to see Celes' chest, which was noticably bigger than her own. Carefully Terra looked down at her own chest and saw her own breasts weren't really big. _Is this the reason?_ She didn't know why, but Setzer, Sabin and Edgar always stared at her chest (Or Celes') when they spoke to her, but she knew bigger was, by the looks of it, better to men. She blushed. I don't think mine will grow anymore... she became flustered as she got up and hurried to the bathroom.

(-;-)

Terra pouted as she touched her chest. She knew her chest was too small to be attracted to, they were so small she could almost cup them with her own hands. _This is no good_, she thought in defeat. Celes were bigger, by a lot. Maybe not too large, but they were bigger than hers by a lot of sizes. Terra's was so small, a the best size bra couldn't properly hold them in place. She stomped her foot and gripped her hands. _How did Celes do it? She's only a year older than me, yet she's so much prettier and bigger than me._ She took a glance of herself in the mirror, her thin frame a insult to her betraying thoughts. She heard a knock on the bathroom door, it was Setzer.

"Terra...you in there?"

She gasped, grabbing her beige shirt. "Y-yes!"

"You've been in there for ten minutes...you okay? Was the turkey undercooked?"

"Oh...no, I've fine, Setzer!"

"Monthly time then, eh?"

"What?" she blushed. "No! Go away Setzer!" she demanded, embarrassed.

"I'm coming in," he announced, she quickly put her shirt on and jumped when Setzer opened the door. He glanced about. "What are you doing in here, exactly?"

"I...um, just wanted some silence."

"In a bathroom?" he saw the measuring tape on the counter and corked an eye brow. "Terra," he walked over and snatched it up before she could take it. "Why do you have this?" she looked down and started to fidget with her shirt. Slowly he realized the reason and chuckled, stuffing the measure tape in his pocket, before he closed the door. "Terra, why are you measuring your breasts?"

She bit her lip and knew the bright red color that spread to her face was definitely noticeable to Setzer. "I...uh, that's not what I was-"

"Don't lie to me," he whispered. "I may not know you as long as the others have, but I am your friend and I can tell when you are lying or avoiding something." he paused. "...this is about Locke, isn't it?" she nodded, weakly. "Terra, if Locke doesn't like you for...um, your 'size' then that's his own fault for missing out on something spectacular. I bet the rest of you looks great!"

"Setzer!" she growled. "This is serious...why is Celes so much prettier than me? She bigger too, and Locke, Edgar, Cyan, Sabin and yourself, always care. How do I get mine to get bigger?"

"You don't," he sighed. "you're fine the way you are."

"Not to Locke!"

"Terra, Locke hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"Told me about what?"

Setzer came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why do you think they have been living together?" she blinked.

"Um...they are friends. I Gau lives with Cyan, they are friends."

"Terra, Locke and Celes are together now."

Her eyes went wide. _What?_ "No they aren't, he...he can't be with her."

"And why is that?"

"B-because I...I liked him first!"

"Terra, Celes doesn't 'like' him, she 'loves' him! That's a lot more serious than your silly crush..." she took a step back._ I...why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Celes tell me! She took him from me and she couldn't even tell me herself!_ She charged off, leaving the bathroom.

(-;-)

Terra sat in the back of the room while everyone talked, her eyes on Locke and Celes, in the other corner, giggling and laughing to each other. Jealousy and envy gripped at Terra, her heart heavy with anger and betrayal. She watched Locke lean over toward Celes and kiss her lips gently. Terra's heart fell to her stomach as she turned and ran out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Edgar asked Setzer as the Gambler emerged and sat beside him. He shrugged.

"She's upset."

"Why?"

"Locke." the Gambler replied, grabbing his bottle of beer. Edgar rose and hurried out of the room.

He found her sitting foot prints in the snow outside and followed them straight to the Falcon. When he went inside, he saw her sitting in the dark, on the stairs to the deck of the Falcon, crying. Her head was resting on her folded arms over her knees. Edgar sighed as he came over to sit besides her. "Hard time?"

"G-go away, Edgar, I'm not in the mood."

"You saw them together, didn't you?" she nodded. "I'm sorry, I know you like him very much." she gasped, looking up at him.

"How did you know?"

"Ahaha, well, its not hard to see you watching him with puppy-dog eyes and every time he talks with you, you fidget and blush." she sniffed.

"Wh-why doesn't he like me?" Terra asked, crying. "Do you know how I can get him to like me?"

"Why would you want to split them up, Terra? Celes is happy, Locke is happy-"

"What about me!" she shouted, her eyes red. "I met him first, I liked him first, I had him first! She came and ruined everything!" she looked down, away from Edgar's intense eyes. "Is it because I''m not as pretty as she is?"

"What?" he asked, astonished. "I don't mean to be rude and I know this isn't very gentleman of me, but if I were to compare you two, you'd win, Terra. You might not have that strong, beautifull, adult look, but you are a lot more beautiful."

"Everyone thinks I'm a child...something to be taken care of though."

"Who said that?"

"Locke..." she whispered, crying.

"Now why would he think that?" he wondered. "You took up the responsibilities of being a mother...at eighteen! You are far more adult than any woman I've ever met before, Terra. You are an elegant woman of high virtue, of beauty and-"

"I still don't have what she has...She's prettier, older, smarter, stronger...bigger..."

"Bigger? You mean her height? I think she's a bit too tall, actually-"

"Her...her, well...um, her c-chest." it took him a second, but he _oh'd_ her and blushed when he realized he not only knew her size from memory but that moment he took a glance at her chest. He had been with a lot of women, and saying otherwise would just be a complete lie, and he knew she was a small sized person. But he loved it, he thought it went along nicely with her thin, figure, her pale skin, green hair, purple eyes and that sweet smile she always had on...except now that smile was a frown and those purple eyes were full of tears. He knew this kind of time would be hard to her, she had no one to explain these things to her, these new feelings and the frustration that came with it. He laid a hand on hers, she looked up.

"I think you are just perfect, Terra. Let Locke miss out on you, if your size is part of the deal to him, then he is an idiot." _although I know that isn't the reason he doesn't like you_, he thought. "You'll find someone better than Locke, who will love you for everything you have or don't have. For who you are now, not who you can change to."

She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "I-I will?"

"One day, of course. Maybe not now, or tomorrow or the next day, but some man will sweep you off your feet and lavish you with kisses and presents." she giggled at him and then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Edgar..." she whispered, laying her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his back. "you have no idea how much that means to me..." she pulled away. "I hope that man comes quickly though," she nervously laughed, looking up at his face. "How about you, Edgar?" his heart started to beat faster.

"M-me what, exactly?"

"Do you like anyone?" was her innocent question. His heart pulled at the image of her innocent face, the love and trust behind her eyes, the tenderness the smallest of smiles she gave, the warmth she gave when she laughed and the happiness she shared when she spoke. Right now, she showed all of that and more. How could he tell her how he felt about her? What if she denied his feelings? Or worse, didn't believe him. He swallowed.

"I do..."

"Who?" she laughed at his reluctance to share.

"Just some girl in the castle."

"Oh," she seemed crushed by that. "Have you've had your first kiss yet?" she asked, gasping when she realized she had said something private and something that she shouldn't have. "I-I'm sorry, don't answer that." she muttered, embarrassed.

"I have...and it wasn't good."

"It wasn't?" she asked, inclining her head to one side to get a better look at his intense blue eyes.

"No, it was with a woman I didn't particularly care for."

"Why did you kiss her then?" she sounded confused.

"For selfish reasons," was his short, hurried reply. "I...I had wanted to use her." he admitted. She blinked.

"For a kiss?"

He laughed at her, his heart light with happiness that she had no idea what he was talking about. "No, for more, actually. I had acted on my needs and pleasures, and I shouldn't have. Have you've had your first kiss yet?" she blushed and laughed.

"No...not yet. I was hoping I could...with Locke."

"Looks like we both_ missed out_ on _something_, huh?" she smiled at him before leaning her body against his.

"I guess...we'll be heading our own ways again tomorrow, won't we?" she asked, tired and alone already.

"You know," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "We'll always know where to go to find each other, huh?"

"Where?" she asked, looking up at him. Edgar smiled tenderly at her as he touched her nose with his index finger gently.

"You can always come to Figaro, if you feel alone." he said, sheepishly. Terra smiled.

"And you can come to Mobliz if you feel alone. I'll cook you a big dinner and we can talk it away."

"And I'll hold and kiss you until you feel better." he gently said against her hair, she pulled away at that and gasped, her eyes watching him, shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You...you said that_ you_ would-" she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I didn't say _anything alarming_, Terra." he looked at her eyes and softly took her hands in his, smiling at our small her hands were compared to his. "So you don't have to stare at me like that..."

She blinked. "But you-you said you would k-kis-kiss me...why?" he corked an eye brow at her, as if it were a "really, do I need to explain?". She gasped, her mouth dropping open. "Oh...oh! Y-you...me?" she pointed to her chest, confused. "How could...like me?"

"How? I can't describe it, Terra. I just love everything about you. From the way you speak, laugh, walk, act...look. Everything! I love everything about you!"

"Love?" she asked, dismayed. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do."

"But you just said 'love', Edgar! That's different!" she started to fidget with her shirt, her heart racing and her face a bright red. He took her hand again, and squeezed it tightly.

"You're fidgeting and shaking, Terra. Did I scare you?" she gently sighed when she remembered what he said earlier: _Ahaha, well, its not hard to see you watching him with puppy-dog eyes and every time he talks with you, you fidget and blush_. She tightened her hand in his and smiled as she looked up at him.

"I'm...I'm okay, Edgar." she looked down at his larger hand and with her other hand, traced the knuckle lines of his hand with her thumb. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything..." he sounded desperate, for anything.

"Would you like to redo your first kiss...?" she asked, quietly. His mouth pulled up in a grin as he leaned down to kiss her lips as passionately as his first kiss was supposed to be.  
Terra closed her eyes and melted to his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Slowly, she began to kiss him back, not sure if she was kissing him right. She giggled against his lips when wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

When he pulled away from their hungry kisses, he sighed, leaning his forehead against her head, finally at peace. "I've wanted to kiss you like that...for a long time, Terra." she timidly leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, her face dark red.

"You could have told me..."

"I barely had the courage to be around you, Terra." she giggled and took his face in her hands.

"What about now...?"

"I'm stronger and a lot more courageous than I was before." he growled, slowly holding her against the wall to lavish her in kisses. "No longer shall your lips tease me so."

(-;-)

"They were kissing, guys! I saw it with my own two eyes! I snuck out, but before I left, I saw Edgar take her hand and led her up the deck!"

"And now the ship is gone?" Setzer growled, stomping his foot. "He took her off somewhere in my ship and you didn't bother to stop them!"

"Hey, who am I to interrupt their passionate love?" Sabin asked, shrugging.

"I know why, you're his devil twin and you wanted him to steal my ship!"

"Setzer," Locke laughed. "He'll bring the ship back, he's obviously...um, well, you know."

"He better not be, if he knows what's good for him." Celes snapped. "If I hear about him touching her anywhere, I will kill him."

"Still protective, are you?" Sabin asked.

"Of course! Terra didn't even know about kisses until she saw her parents kissing in that memory Maduin shared with her. I had to explain it to her."

"Well, she _was_ controlled, Celes." Locke sighed. "at least now she has someone who will _hopefully_, care about her."

(-;-)

Edgar had landed the ship on one of the eighty-nine islands off of shore to the east side of Miranda. He turned around and headed inside and opened the door to the room she usually had when they were out fighting against Kefka and saw her still asleep on the bed, where he had left her. He smiled at the memory of them kissing and talking, and then the rather sudden moment of her yawning and cuddling up against him to rest. He had covered her up and headed to the deck, to fly them to a remote island.

He leaned down to peck her cheek with a kiss and then turned to leave, but her move and stopped. "E-Edgar?" he turned to see her sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Terra."

"M-morning?" she asked, looking around. "I fell asleep?" he nodded and she sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Its fine," he walked back to sit beside her. "it was a great night. Thank you for spending Thanksgiving with me, Terra." she smiled and kissed him timidly.

"You're welcome, Edgar."

He grinned. "So, how about some breakfast?"

"I'd love that!"  


* * *

_There is another premade chapter. The end was added, but hopefully it was still sweet. I think it was the second piece of fanfiction I ever did lol_

_Review please!_


	3. The Evening Dance

**Summary:** A super short for Edgar and Terra. 5,000 word count limit! Current count is 4, 636!

Three years after the game, the Returners decide to meet up and spend Christmas together (midwinter) and enjoy themselves. After the feast the king of Figaro attempts to teach a lonely Terra how to ice skate in the hills of Narshe. This story/theme is a request of some EdgarxTerra fans—enjoy!

Chapter: The Evening Dance

It was the eve of the midwinter and the little group of Returners had made their way to the mountains of Narshe three days prior so they could spend the holiday together with Celes and Locke, who had taken it upon themselves to restore the town to its former glory alongside a few survivors from the town, including Mog and Umaro. The house they all stuffed themselves into wasn't a very big house or even very beautiful, but it was toasty and homey, and that was more than enough for the group of heros.

Three people had slaved away in the kitchen nearly all day to get the meal to their friends in time—Terra, Strago and Relm—and were left with the dishes and mess to cleanup as well. Luckily for them Mog, Cyan and Gau helped decorate their little, green tree and the doorway with wooden carvings and painted, wooden bulbs and little dried herbs. Relm was soon tucked away into bed by Strago and then it was only them washing the dishes. Terra washed and he dried and put them away. There was very little conversation, but when there was it was short and sweet. She asked of Relm and he was kind enough to reply and not bring up her children.

"The pies were amazing tonight, Terra." he said gently before he turned back to drying the dishes. "In fact, the bread and potatoes were amazing as well. You should consider a professional role in culinary arts."

It was sweet of him to say so, but she knew it wasn't that good. She gave a smile. "Oh, I think I'd rather save the mastery roles to Sabin and Cyan. I'm content as I am."

He laughed. "Such a simple girl you are," he muttered, shaking his head. "It is nice." he finished putting the dried dishes away and looked over at from the cabinets. "Say, dear girl, what of you? How have you been? I know it...it must be hard with all this change."

She paused just as she started to scrub the giant cooking pan. She knew what he meant, yet she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. At least not before. But now she was spending the midwinter away from her babies and it hurt. She knew it was best with how it was now, that they each had been given a new blessing of people who were willing to adopt them and give them a better life than she could have ever given them. Her last few children were adopted several months ago by her own pleading. She first went to Cyan and when the old king of Doma could not get his newly instated nobles to try and adopt a few, she went to Edgar and Sabin. After months of "begging" people, the children slowly started to disappear to new homes. Though she promised her heart would remain with them until the ends of days, she was glad they could be given to sustainable families and houses. Perhaps their midwinter now was glorious and they received mountains of toys and clothes, and food to keep them warm.

"I'm fine," she whispered, though he heard the pain in her voice. "It is better this way. They will have nice lives now."

He frowned. "They had good lives then, too, you know. Don't be so hard on yourself Terra. You are their mother still no matter what family takes them. They will always remember you and love you." and then he sat the last cup away into the cabinet, walked over and patted her shoulder gently, "you need to take some time for yourself Terra. Find something that makes you happy or someone. Take chances, my girl, and you will not regret it." and then wished her a good night before he went to his own room.

Soon after the old mage's leave and a failed attempt to sleep, she filled a mug of hot tea and went to stand by the large windows, to watch the gentle snow fall. It reminded her of the winters of Mobliz when it was gentle like this. Through the faintly frozen window she could see smears of orange light shining dimly through the winter fall and wondered just how many others were up with similar feelings as her own. Even surrounded by her friends her heart still felt weak, and it made her feel as if she would never rid herself of it.

"It is late, m'lady. Should you not be abed by now?"

She turned quickly to face the Figaro king with a disconnected expression. "I couldn't sleep." he hmm'd her and joined her by the window, crossing his arms over his chest even as he stared intensively out the window at the snowfall. A moment passed before she asked why he was awake. He gently smiled, but said nothing on the matter. She took that as a clue and looked away from him, out toward the snow once again. She could feel that something was bothering him just as there was something bothering her and it drove her into sadden curiosity.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" he asked all of the sudden, never turning to look at her. "The snows are worse now...I suppose that is Kefka's fault." At least it was pretty. She didn't know if she should say that or not, so she decided to keep quiet. "Ah, I forgot myself." he laughed, stiffly, before he glanced over at her. "The supper was superb, m'lady."

"Thank you, Edgar." and then it went silent again. It was so unbearable silent.

He shifted. "Hmm, I have an idea. Would you like to hear it?" his eyes found her again.

"An idea? For what?"

"To use our time—since we cannot sleep, of course." he walked away from the windows to the door, where they had their coats hung up. Terra followed, slowly.

"What are you doing?"

He handed Terra her coat and smiled as he put his on. "Have you ever ice skated before, Terra?"

Luckily for the king the local shop keeps were happy to open the doors for two more shoppers before the morning, and actually had ice skates in their sizes. He purchased a pair of brown leather skates trimmed in silver for Terra and a black, boring pair for himself and then bought a sharpening cube just in case. The shop keep smiled gently at them as he led them to the door.

"Do not stay out too long, you two. The nights here are very chilling. And be careful."

"Thank you for your worries, my friend, but I will be sure we are plenty safe." As soon as they were out in the cold Terra asked where they were going. "Our course is due west, just a bit out of town." She realized he meant to take them into the flatter grounds of Narshe.

—

Not so far out of Narshe could the flatter ground of the village be seen glittering like diamonds under the silver moonlight, reflecting off the snow all around in brilliant sparkles and shines. A wide pool of water spread out before them and disappeared in the horizon under the darkness, only to have its gleaming edges revealed when clouds drifted out of the way.

Edgar stopped her before the frozen shore of the water and cleared the snow off of a log so they could sit and prepare for the skating. He helped her up to her feet when she was in her skates and slowly walked her over to the surface. "What if the ice breaks?"

"It is too cold for that, I assure you." he whispered gently. "Give me your trust, m'dear, and I will not let you down." Once he finally led her out onto the beautiful, icy stage he helped her to stay atop her feet while he explained how to skate. Unsure, she asked for him to 'show' her and he chuckled.

"For you I will." and then he skated a foot or so away and turned towards her. "First, hold your arms out like so for balance." he stretched open his arms in both directions, swiftly but carefully. "Next, until you get the hang of it, slowly bend your knees halfway like this." he did as he directed. "Once you are halfway bent in the knees, straightened them up again and push yourself forward. I will demonstrate." and he did as he said he would, unaware of the young woman's giggle. Once he finished, he appeared by her side the next second and told her to try.

"Now?" she asked, astonished. But she was just shown how to do it once! "I don't think I'm ready, Edgar..."

"Nonsense," he whispered, his breath a cold cloud in the air even as he lifted her arms up to balance herself. "You are ready, moreso than most."

"For ice skating?"

He laughed and straightened her arms out so they were pointing left and right. "For anything, m'dear." and then he took a few paces back. "Now, practice lowering and higher your arms." after a few moments swinging her arms up and down in the cold, he announced she should try the next step. "Bend your knees and push forward—almost like you were walking. Except keep your feet on the ice at all times. If you want a speed boost, well, then you can learn the 'lifting' trick. Now, you try."

"Okay then." and then she bowed her legs and pushed forward, only to slide off her feet and onto her back in a loud thump. Edgar offered no laughter, but when she looked up at him, humiliated, his lips were up in a faint smile. "Don't laugh at me..."

"I shan't object you to that, I promise. But do not let this defeat you. Up to your feet and try it again." with a struggle or two, she was on her feet again, wobbling. "Now, once again; bend at your knees with one leg slightly ahead of the other...yes, yes! Like that! Now, press forward." She moved a foot before she lost her balance and fell again. "That was much better, m'dear, truly. You will be a professional in no time. What say you to another attempt?" when she agreed he helped her up. "Do not worry; once you have the hang of it balance will be so easy you will not have to remember it."

"Really?" she asked, skeptical. He gave a firm nod and to show her he was serious, turned from her and skated with his eyes close into two circles and then quickly pulled to a stop with his arms crossed over his chest. She exclaimed, ecstatic, and then held her arms open just as the king made it back to her side. "Okay, okay..." she whispered.

"Now Terra, love, be sure you—"

"—I can do it..." she interrupted him with a frown and he laughed. With each attempt that ended each with a fall, she grew better, and soon he had to skate beside her slowly to keep up the distance between them. She smiled at the slow but steady pace she managed.

"You have got it, m'dear. Now, how about we take it one step further? Skate along side me and we can put you to the test."

"What if I fall? I've only just started..." she sounded too worried over something that was meant for fun. He did not like that so he stopped her.

"Terra...just as falling is apart of life, picking yourself up is as well. Choosing defeat is something you will regret—never give up." when she still showed her reluctance, he smiled. "What if I told you that I fell more than you when I first started?"

"No you didn't..."

"I did too. You can ask Cole. He is the bloody fool who taught me to be as I am now. I used to dread ice skating." She giggled. That didn't seem like something Locke would know, or even know enough to teach others. But there were many surprising things about her friend so she knew it was possible. "Now, will you continue?" she nodded. "Alright, I shall join you."

The minutes soon drifted into hours and with it Terra's skating skills improved. Edgar had her skating circles almost without any fault by two hours and soon after skating alongside him with a brilliant smile on. The moon was high above them, casting them in a shiny hue that made Terra's green hair appear pale and her skin a creamy white. The only part of her face that remained full of color was her cheeks and nose. "My, my," he said when they took a pause, to rest their legs and catch their breath. "You are certainly a talented young lady. It took me days to get better at this."

She beamed at the praise. "Locke must have taught you well, then."

"Aye, that he did." in fact, the thief took him here with a blindfold and refused to tell him how to get back to the village unless he tried. He shivered. That was something he would not share with the green haired woman—better left unsaid. He casted his eyes to the moon and puffed out a disappointed breath. "T'is later than I thought it was. Perhaps we should head home?"

"Now? But I'm just having fun...!"

"Is that so?" he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully and then snapped his fingers. "Then might be we can fit in one more round of skating."

"Will we be moving onto more advance stuff?"

"That will have to be taught later, m'dear, but for now, how about we enjoy a simple skating round together?" he held his hand out to her and she reluctantly took it. She asked what it was they would be doing and that earned a warm smile from him. "A dance." If her cheeks had not already been turned red, she was sure his words would have done so. She's never danced before...well, at least not what others would call dancing. Sometimes she would 'dance' with the little ones back in Mobliz when the festive musicians appeared during the spring season, but that was just to please her babies.

"Edgar," she said through a whisper, releasing his hand. "I don't know how to dance. Let alone on skates..."

"Fear not, m'lady, we will not be dancing as traditionally as you might think. It will be like ice skating, only together." she still wasn't sure how that would be achieved. "Now, keep a hold of my hand and you will see what I mean." she placed her hand in his hands again and let him led her off into the ice slowly. He skated around her in gentle strokes all the while smiling at her, trying to encourage her to 'dance' with him, but she would not budge over gentle steps. "Now, do not be afraid of the ice Terra."

"I'm not," she called out, almost indignantly. _Just of falling on it..._

"Then dance with me, do not waddle behind me. Just chase after me and have fun."

"Easy for you to say...you have been doing this for a while." his answer was a tug on her arms and then he zoomed away to the edges where he collected fist sized balls of snow. Before she could retreat, he was back.

"Then I suppose my target will be one that does not move."

"You wouldn't..." A devilish smile spread across his face and he lifted one of the snowballs. "Edgar...don't you dare!"

"Will you move, m'lady?"

"I will at my own pace!" he threw a snowball at her and it exploded across her left shoulder. "Edgar!" she reached out to entangle him with her arms but he slipped free, skating effortless circles around her with a booming laughter that reminder her too much of his twin brother. "Get back here!" she shouted helplessly, still unable to move as freely as he could without falling. She took a few steps out of her spot, wobbled and then stopped. "Edgar!" he threw another, a smaller one.

"Revenge, m'dear, is best served cold. And it is a good thing, is it not? At your current pace that is all you could afford to deal back to me." another snowball was thrown as he completed another lap around her. He had five snowballs left.

"Edgar, not another one!"

He paused in front of her, gestured to his collection of snowballs and then said, "Nay, my dear Terra, I do believe I have five more."

"I swear it Edgar, if you throw another"—she took a few steps toward him, shaking on unsteady legs—"I will be sure to find a far worse punishment!"

"You would have to catch me first, Terra." her face redden in a tinge of gentle anger. "For now it appears you are completely helpless." he decided to show off her inability by circling around her so closely that if she was fast enough, she could grab his arm and pull him down—but he knew she could not, or probably would not—do it. She rested her fists on her hips and looked away from him, to ignore his attempts to persuade her into following. "Ah, the soul who destroyed godly monsters in the name of her children is too afraid to try and catch me? Hmm..."

Faster than she thought she could manage she reached out to snatch his arm and make him loose his collection of snowballs but he gasped and skated backwards away from her searching claws and nearly toppled over. She's had years of practice chasing naughty children, so she was sure she could handle a naughty king on midwinter's eve. Though she had these blasted things on her feet...no matter. She adapted to chasing children that climbed trees like monkeys, swam water like fish, hid like camouflage animals and raced like Chocobos, so she could handle shoes with blades on them to catch this king! She took a puff of cold air and then a step and another and another until Edgar's lips drew into a smirk.

He clicked his tongue, as if disappointed. "Is that all, m'lady? I have naught to fear, then!" the next instance surprised him. She took three steps before she started half-running toward him. He laughed and retreated once more, forcing her to follow. "The night draws near the end. I am not so sure you can catch me tonight."

She charged after him, slipped just a bit, and then rebalanced herself to continue her pursuit of Edgar across the icy lake. He was always just out of reach, always commenting with a "almost" or a "you were just about there" whenever she'd get close to enough to him. Three times she was the nearest she'd ever been—touching the fabric of his coat's sleeve. That made him laugh, but otherwise he gave words of support. "At this rate I will have to just give up to you, m'dear." he slide to a stop before her, waiting for her shallow breathing to level so they could continue. "Or do you wish to try again tomorrow night?"

She shook her head, heaved a tired breath and then looked up at him. "I'll do it tonight, not later."

"Are you sure?" she nodded once again and he started to skate circles around her again, this time gentler than their race. "Alright then. Just say the word when you have had enough." she charged him without warning and he left her again. A moment later he glanced over his shoulder to see if she was lost too far behind and chuckled to himself when he saw that she was gaining on him, with more even strokes and with steady legs. _Time to pick up the pace._ He thought even as he twirled to the right to pass back behind the novice skater and fled the other way, faster than before.

He heard her groan in irritation and took another glance to find her. She was behind again, her face strained with extreme concentration and determination. Her ponytail followed behind her in a wave of mint green sprinkled gently with the snow that had fallen beforehand. She was certainly determined to catch him, and it gladdened him. He turned his attention back to the front of him, swore and turned to avoid the end of the small lake and did another lap around her, in which she turned to follow almost flawlessly. That surprised him, and worried him. Perhaps she could catch him if he wasn't careful. He swirled again and again, to try and trick her feet, but she showed she was getting better by the second for she twirled to follow him as well.

The look she had now was if she was ready to collapse, but he knew she would never give up now that he had said his earlier words and dared her. What could he do but throw the catch game? He knew she'd know whether or not she did, so that was obviously out of the question. _Perhaps I can slow down..._ He turned once again when his skating range ran out of space and she never stopped her chance. Again his space ran out so he attempted to turn to the right, but his ankle twisted to the right and his body threw him over. He tried to walk across the surface, desperately trying to rebalance himself on his feet before it was too late, so he was not paying attention.

Terra had caught him. Or, rather, smashed into him.

Down he went into the ice, chest first and then chin. His vision flickered white and black and he was sure the weight that he felt on his back was Terra, and the weight that pushed painfully into his chest was his hand and arm bunched up beneath him. His ankle felt fine, sore, but fine. He was sure his chin was bleeding though, because he felt a warm wetness dripping down the rest of his chin to his neck.

When the young woman smashed into him he heard her yelp but now she moaned, painfully, and quickly got off of her skating partner, offering apologies and favors to further a form of apologies. She promised to cook pies, turkeys or _anything_ else if he wanted if he would just forgive her. When he was on his knees he laugh, wiped his bloody chin with the back of his gloved hand and smiled at her.

"I am quiet fine, m'dear, but I worry for you. Please put my heart to ease?"

She still was red with worry and embarrassment, but she nodded. "I'm fine..." and then she looked at him apologetically. "I didn't mean to knock you down. I was going too fast to just stop. I'm so sorry Edgar."

"It is fine Terra, do not worry. It is my own fault, anyway, I was not paying attention and twisted my ankle." he brushed the snow off his chest with a clicked of his tongue and then fixed the color of his shirt and coat before he weakly got to his feet. The scrap on his chin returned to a gentle bled. "Though a favor would be splendid. But, I do believe you caught me."

She offered an awkward smile. "I...I suppose I did."

He tapped his lips with his index finger, feigning deep thought. "What will you do with me now that you have caught me, m'lady? I do believe you promised me a terrible punishment for treating so unjustly?"

She giggled. "I'll get you back, don't worry! And I'm sure Locke and the others would love to help!"

He paled and patted his chest softly, worriedly. "_A thief?_ My dear woman, that seems a bit much for my behavior. Bringing in Cole would be quite an insidious alliance to take against me!" at that he placed a hand over his heart and gave her a hurt expression, in which she smiled fondly at him.

"Then what would you have me do? I did promise, you know!"

"I have an idea, m'lady. After mine punishment, I would call upon that favor." when she asked what, he swooped her hand into his and placed a gentle, warm kiss on her knuckles. "But one more dance."

Her ears pinked and her breath caught. Was he serious? Wasn't what they did before 'that' dance? "Edgar, we're still in our skates, and I told you before, I can't dance—"

"—And I heard you, my dear Terra, I heard you. But I would surely enjoy teaching you to dance as I have enjoyed teaching you to ice skate. It warms me to see you smile so brightly, and laugh so happily. If I may use that favor, then it would please me to have it as a date."

_A date?_ He had asked her on dates before, always after empty compliments or chivalrous behavior he and her many friends promised were just harmless compliments, so why ask her 'seriously' now? How could she tell he was serious now? "A date...? Edgar, I—"

"—Of course you can decline as you please." he was still holding her hand, clutching them with his warm hands, and she tried her hardest not to pay attention to _just_ that. She did have a wonderful time with him, and she couldn't deny she felt something during it all, but she wasn't sure what that was. He made her laugh and smile and have fun even when she was grieving over the loss of her children and her loneliness. Before tonight she felt just as empty and alone as she did when their first first started, and she was sure it would go back to that as soon as the day was over and they all went their separate ways.

Strago's earlier words reflected in her mind. Edgar did make her happy today when all she felt was loneliness and pain, and she did have fun with him. If she said no, then she wouldn't be able to have the fun she had today, but she wasn't sure if saying 'yes' would led to more nights like this. The old lore mage did say to take chances...

She smiled. "I would love to Edgar."

Little did she know it would be the start to a very happy life.

* * *

_The end of the super short. Man, that word limit was really messing with me. Well, this was a request of two EdgarxTerra fans and was helped to be written by Dommy (pen name). :)  
_

_Perhaps I'll find some time to make another version of this, longer and without any limits! I hope everyone liked it! Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! Have a good day/night and remember to have fun!_


End file.
